battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Nalan Yanran
Xiao Yan's former fiancee and the Misty Cloud Sect's little sect leader. She desired to cancel the engagement with Xiao Yan after he had lost his genius abilities and made a promise to him about a battle in three years in order determine whether Xiao Yan would officially cancel the engagement or whether he would simply divorce her. Yan Ran fell in love with Yan Xiao(Xiao Yan in disguise) and upon finding his true identity, she despaired that it was retribution for her faults. Appearance Light Novel The lady was wearing a broad sleeved, tight body moon white long robe. Her extremely huggable waist was tied with a silver colored belt which exactly and perfectly revealed her narrow waist. The lady’s hands were extremely soft. Her skin was creamy and her small eyebrows revealed a faint otherworldly elegance as she smiled artfully. The smile was seemingly gentle but it had an indifference seeping out that held everyone far away. A pair of green colored jade earrings hung on the lady’s delicate earlobes. The soft ‘clink’ sound as the jade earrings swayed was like moving music created by the performance of the mountain springs and reefs. Manhua Na Lan Yan Ran has long pink hair, hazel eyes and a white slender body. In the light novel, she has long black hair and is noted to be very pretty. As she belongs to the Misty Cloud Sect, she wears a sleeveless Moon colored Dress. Personality She is known to have a haughty and cold personality because of her status as the disciple of Yun Yun and a member of Yun Lan Sect. She however is respectful to people who have greater ability than her,like Yan Xiao. History Plot Light Novel * Unlike her Manhua counterpart, her personality in the light novel is a lot less confident in her self and is a bit shyer. Since in the light novel she was hiding behind Ge Ye. In the light novel, she also did not point a sword at Xiao Yan. She did not stab him with the sword in the light novel either. * After learning about Xiao Yan's training progress, she still looked down on him. She even refused to go to the Xiao Clan to apologize for her actions and was highly confident she would defeat Xiao Yan after three years. * Nalan YanRan met Xiao Yan after he came to Yan City. He was staying in the inn she visited to see Ling Lin during the Mo Clan Head's birthday. She felt a familiar presence from a disguised Xiao Yan when he passed her by along with Hai Bo Dong. *She then tried to compromise with Xiao Yan into sparing Mo Cheng during his birthday celebration and failed. She witnessed him finish off Mo Cheng and was witness to Qing Lin being taken away by the Jade Snake Palace. *Later, she visited Ya Fei in Jia Ma Capital to ask for an alchemist who possessed a Heavenly Flame to cure her grandfather of the Searing Poison. She was then present when Xiao Yan as Yan Xiao showcased his Heavenly Flame in the Na Lan Clan Hall, awed at the sight. *She then witnessed Yan Xiao try to cure Nalan Jie, starting a squabble with him when he regained consciousness. When he coldly asked them to be quiet, she was impressed that Xiao Yan could use that kind of tone with Nalan Jie. *She then rebuked Nalan Su when he teased her about taking an interest in Yan Xiao and told him she awaited the Three-Year Tournament. She suggested that Yan Xiao take the third-tier alchemist exam.When he refused to do it and asked why she had not displayed her strength. She told him about not wanting to display her strength. *Later, she appeared along with Liu Ling and introduced the other to one another. She wanted to know about Yan Xiao's background but only received vague replies. She then asked Liu Ling to not make enemies with him and rejected his proposal saying that he did not move her heart. *During the celebrations of Nalan Jie's recovery, she congratulated Yan Xiao on his results in the Alchemy Exam.She was shocked on seeing Yan Xiao exhibiting a flirty behavior with Ya Fei and was displeased by it. Later when Mu Zhan attacked Yan Xiao, she defended him and asked the former to back down. *She, Mu Zhan, Yu Er and others prepared to go watch the fight between Hai Bo Dong and Jia Lao and were along with the others stunned by seeing Yan Xiao fly using his Purple Cloud Wings wondering if he was a Dou Wang. She then appears during the Grand Alchemy Meeting and wishes Yan Xiao good luck. *During the course of the Alchemy Meeting, she is amazed seeing Yan Xiao's prowess and capabilities, holding him in high regard after he wins the competition. *Later, she meets Xiao Yan during the Three-Year competition and starts her battle him, with neither of them getting an advantage over the other. She then uses her highest skill, Wind's Peak to win against Xiao Yan. He, in turn, uses his skill, 'Min'i Buddha's Fury Flame Lotus, which leads to her realizing that Yan Xiao is Xiao Yan. *After her loss, she tries to commit suicide, only to be stopped by Xiao Yan. After Xiao Yan leaves the Misty Cloud Sect, she is consoled by her teacher, Yun Yun. *After hearing about the disappearance of his father, Xiao Yan attacks the Misty Cloud Sect to kill Yun Leng. During this time, Yanran discusses with Yun Yun about how she is attracted to Xiao Yan, but couldn't do anything about it. She then asks her teacher permission to enter Gate of Life and Death. Trivia * In the Manhua she confesses to Yan Xiao(Xiao Yan in disguise) that she loves him. In the light novel, she greatly admires his potential and abilities and may have fallen for him due to his performance in the Grand Alchemy Tournament. However, she does not confess like she did in the Manhua. * In the Light Novel, she is 3 years older than him. As she is 20 and he is 17 at the time of the Three Year Challenge. * Nalan Yanran was the most outstanding person among the younger generation of the Misty Cloud Sect. At the age of thirteen, she agglomerated and formed a vortex, successfully advancing to a Dou Zhe. At sixteen, she climbed to a Dou Shi. At twenty, she had become a Da Dou Shi! A twenty year old Da Dou Shi. Although one would not dare to say that this kind of training speed was the most outstanding one in the many years that the Misty Cloud Sect has existed, it was more than sufficient for her to be ranked among the top ten. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Misty Cloud Sect Category:Nalan Clan Category:Human Category:Da Dou Shi